Different Lights
by S and L
Summary: After a long period of time, two childhood friends meet again. But without knowing, strange things are going to happen to them.


S: Here's chapter 1!

L: I hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

_Mikayla P.O.V_

Hi, my name is Mikayla and I am 16 years old. I am a quiet and shy person that loves to read. Since I was young, I have always been writing in my secret diary about everything that goes on in my life. I also like looking good and fashion is really important to me.

I am about 5 ft 6 and I have long straight blonde hair that goes down to my waist. I have bright blue eyes and a slim figure. I also have pale skin. No wonder everyone keeps calling me 'vampire'…

We live in a nice neighbourhood. My house is big; it has 5 bedrooms 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a big kitchen and a huge garden. Me and my family have lived here for 13 years, grandma use to live in this house but she's gone to an old care home now. We all miss her very much.

My family consists of 2 siblings, a younger sister and an older brother. My mum is a full-time mum and my dad works for a small organization. We also have two cats and a dog and believe it or not, they all get along really well.

Today is my first day of college, I can't wait! I use to be an average A student in my old school and because of my good grades, I have been advised to take 3 A levels in Science, English and Maths to become a scientist!

Even better, my best friend Maxine is coming back from Wales! She's been away for 3 years but she still found time to visit me. We've been best friends since we were 5. Even though we're quite opposite each other.

_Maxine P.O.V_

My name is Maxine, I'm 16 years old and I've just moved back from Wales. I love doing sports and martial arts, when I'm older, I'm becoming a P.E. teacher just to boss the teenage kids around. You could say I like being in charge. I'm really bossy and I like things to be done quickly but considering my attitude, I've never really been popular because of my tomboy style.

My height is 5 foot 8 and I have brown curly hair that barley passes my shoulders. I have a curvy figure and emerald-green eyes.

I live in a 1 bedroom flat, the neighbours are noisy and like stealing my mum's parking space. I sleep in the bedroom and my mum sleeps on the sofa-bed in the living room. The house is a tip and there are spiders everywhere but it's home, I guess. We have a decent sized kitchen and a small bathroom. We can't really call what we have a garden, considering we have to share it with our next door neighbour.

I only live with my mum, obviously. My dad is a millionaire that wants nothing to do with his only daughter, my nan is mental and has gone into a mental institution in Wales and my brother is getting married to his fiancé. I'm afraid we won't be coming to their wedding though since my brother is afraid of my mum getting off with one of the guys there…again.

Today is my first day of college and if I don't hurry, I'll be late and the teacher will no doubt put me into detention. I have decided to take A level P.E, English and Maths because those are the requirements to become a P.E. teacher. Surprisingly, I'm in the same English and Maths class Mikayla is in, so maybe I do have something to look forward to. Speaking of whom, I haven't seen her in ages. I hope she's doing okay. I'll guess I'll find out today, won't I?

_Present day…_

Mikayla and Maxine met at the gate and hugged each other tightly. Mikayla nearly screamed in delight and said loudly to Maxine, "I can't believe you're here! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Yeah, can't wait…" Maxine said sarcastically. Mikayla frowned and poked Maxine's puffed up face.

"It's not going to be that bad, you never know. You may even find a boyfriend!" She winked at Maxine while running ahead. Maxine stood there for a few moments and then caught up with Mikayla easily.

She smiled at Mikayla, her chocolate-brown hair flying in the wind behind her. "Yeah, right! I'm not having any boyfriend no matter who he is! Even if he's the most gorgeous rich guy ever, hell no!" Maxine and Mikayla stopped to take a few breaths before they started walking casually towards their classes. Before they parted in the courtyard, Maxine turned towards her friend and shouted, "Mikayla! Meet out at the benches at lunch?". Mikayla spun on heels almost instantly and nodded in response. Though she thought it wasn't enough. "Yeah! Though I have to speak to Tiff after class. Haven't seen her since year 11!". She shouted. Smiling and turning away from her friend, she ran off to class, leaving Maxine no time to reply. Maxine closed her mouth in amazement, shrugged it off and started to run to her lesson. "Oh! What the Hell!" she thought. "Why am I running? I'm already late!". Maxine, at that point, slowed her pace and began walking at a casual speed.

Suddenly, there was rustling. She spun around quickly so she was facing the woods that stood opposite the college. Maxine stood in silence. Whistling of the wind and the sudden crunching of leaves made it hard not to stay alert. She had this kind of feeling before. It was sort of familiar…

A few minutes passed before Maxine decided now was best to turn around and continue to walk on, ignoring what ever made her stop in the first place. However, not knowing there was a dark and sinister figure watching her every move from the tall trees had it made it all the more unnerving. As soon as the girl was only a couple of meters away, the hooded individual dashed further into the dark woods. Only the whistling of the wind and the rustling of the trees remained present for the rest of that day.

_After school_

The sunset began to creep down the green mountain scape before the students were free to leave the college. Everything shone a rich golden colour from the sun and the leaves continued to fall from the trees, nesting in little piles on the ground.

The bell sounded and at that moment the doors to college's entrance flung open followed by crowds of excited pupils and constant chatter. Maxine and Mikayla, however, were safely outside and were standing in the courtyard. They were about to head home until Maxine remembered something important she had forgotten to do. "Shoot!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Mikayla turned around and blinked at her questionably. She was already a few steps in front of Maxine, obviously eager to get home.

"I forgot my phone in class, be right back!" Maxine said at her while running back inside. The sun was now even further down the hills and it was beginning to get quite dark outside. The wind blew lightly against the trees which formed a quiet hustling noise from the leaves. Most of the students from the college have already left the site and the streets were empty with nothing but a couple of cars passing every now and again.

Mikayla knew that she didn't want to be alone in the dark. "I'll come with you!" She shouted whilst trying to catch up with Maxine, who Mikayla could see was already rushing through the front entrance. Once Mikayla caught up, they were walking quickly towards the classroom. Maxine looked around her previous desk and grabbed her lost possession into her hand.

"Got it!" she said in delight, but shortly her smile diminished when she saw a dark figure near the window. It whispered in a dark and husky tone:

"It's not here…I'll need to look elsewhere…"

It was loud enough to hear through the great silence but quiet enough for people far enough not to hear. Mikayla looked at the direction at which Maxine was looking and nearly screamed in fright.

The dark figure was all in black, its jumper had a big hood that covered most of its face but its dark piercing eyes still looked sharply at the two friends. Suddenly, a dark and haunting aura poured out of the creature's body and filled the room with an uncertain disturbance. Its eyes were slightly growing red and its face was becoming more consumed in darkness.

The tables and chairs were shaking and even a couple went flying across the room towards the two frightened girls. The computer's wires started snapping, letting out loud electricity crackles. Then it all stopped. Maxine and Mikayla were on the ground shaking but the worst was yet to come. It jumped out of an open window to the right of the classroom and launched itself into a round portal that was partly covering the night sky.

The force of its jump was so incredible that more chairs and tables flew back against the walls and into Maxine and Mikayla. Maxine noticed the large object flying towards them and, quickly, grabbed a chair from the side of her, pulled Mikayla by the wrist behind her and, using the chair as barricade, hoping the table would 'bounce' right off. But, Maxine couldn't have been more wrong as the table smashed through the chair and sent the two girls flying backwards into the wall behind, knocking them both out in the process…

Mrs. West, meanwhile, was walking through the hallway, going into classrooms and collecting paperwork, behaviour reports etc. the other teachers have left her. Her final stop was MA5. She walked along the hallway until she came to a halt. She turned on her heels and her hand clutched tightly around the door handle. Her wrist turned and the door flung open. Her face turned from a pale pink to tomato red as she glared at the state of the classroom. All the windows were smashed and the glass from them was all over the floor. There were tables, chairs, paper and wires everywhere.

She attempted to cover her mouth as well as the loud gasp that crept out but she failed to do so. She was horrified (Not to mention, angry!). Who would do this to her school?! She suddenly heard a series of groans and shuffling. Then she saw out of the corner in her eye, Mikayla and Maxine against the wall slowly getting up, trying to recover from the blow that has just hit them. The two girls staggered to their feet; Maxine rubbing her head and Mikayla, who had already shot up onto her feet, staring at the head teacher. She turned to Maxine. "It's Mrs. West!" She whispered, although the irritated teacher already knew what was being muttered. Maxine managed to grab onto an upturned chest of drawers and she slowly began to pull herself up. She then turned to join her friend as well as gasping and muttering an "Oh no…" under her breath.

Mrs. West looked at the both of them disapprovingly, her tomato face still proving her to be quite angry indeed. "TO MY OFFICE, NOW!" she said sharply. The two friends had no time to negotiate with her. They both hurried down to the Head's office but they both had no way to explain what happened, how could you explain what has happened?

* * *

L: Thanks for reading!

S: Please review and tell us what you think. :)


End file.
